


otak pada mata dan pada mata ia berteriak

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Somebody please write me my thesis, curhat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: sebuah curhatan ;w;





	otak pada mata dan pada mata ia berteriak

**Author's Note:**

> sebuah curhatan ;w;

 

> boleh saja  
>  kau gulung layar ponselmu  
>  terus  
>  dan terus  
>  dan terus  
>  hingga kau tak dengar  
>  suara jarum berdetik  
>  lembar kalender tercabik  
>  ingat  
>  saat kau  
>  sibuk menghakimi  
>  menyusun opini  
>  menjustifikasi  
>  konten di linimasa  
>  tugas akhirmu  
>  tidak akan menulis dirinya sendiri

  
–b, 16/03/17 17:39


End file.
